Gods Everywhere
by LadyKitsuneHavoc
Summary: A year has passed since Light died. And now the whole world knows Light was not Kira. Tsuki Yagami was Kira, and no one could tell the difference until now. But now as Kira reappears the "god of death" finds himself facing the mysterious "god of life", Savara, and the "god of truth", L. Now as Savara Light is the human embodiment of a Shinigami. The fight against Kira begins again.
1. What's in a Name?

**More random Fan Fics anyone? ^^**

I had been planning on starting this story for quite some time, but another writer actually inspired me to do it. Thanks to Princess Kaycee and her story Mists of Sorrow! You helped me to start this story, and now I'll be full of inspiration! 3

Also, the Shinigami king is based off of the Anime adaptation, just because I thought that they manga adaptation would be a little more difficult to describe accurately.

**Anyway, let's read the chapter.**

**I own nothing but the OC and the fan fic's plot line.**

* * *

Chapter One: What's In a Name?

* * *

Kira. That name was still spoken everywhere. By everyone. It was like some sort of disease. It wouldn't die. Of course, he knew that Kira wasn't really dead. He was only lying in wait. Soon he would reappear. And he had a good feeling that it would be tomorrow. He knew how this guy worked by now. Slowly, he clicked through internet pages. Story after story on news cites told that it was the one year anniversary since Kira disappeared. And now, he paused. New information had appeared. And the whole world was reading this.

The first thing, was that several people thought to have been killed by Kira were in fact, not dead. Among them were Watari, L, and Mr. Yagami the chief. He couldn't help but smile a little. He was glad that they were alive. He sad when he thought that they had died. Others included people such as the Raye Penber and Naomi Misora. He was glad that they were alive too. Their whereabouts were unknown. But that was good. If they were gone, then Kira wouldn't kill them. Only because that wasn't how he worked. Besides, he would be scared that they had found some way to defeat the Death Note.

Then he saw the second thing. It was about Light Yagami. The reports had come in. Several investigations had taken place, one conducted by L himself. It came back negative. Light Yagami had first picked up the Death Note. But then he had tried to get rid of it. Only for it to fall into the hands of someone else, someone who began to call himself Kira. One of the first names in the Death Note too had been "Light Yagami". He had waited until the time was right, and then made Light take the Death Note and pretend to be Kira. Light had died in his place. And he thought that there would be no one left to stop him.

With Light gone, the world thought that the Kira Case had been closed. But it hadn't. Kira was still out there. He paused as he minimized the page. He wondered how many people had read this. How many people were mourning now. Because they thought that Light had been evil, only now to find out that he was just another victim in the long list of murders that Kira had performed.

Kira's real name was Tsuki. Tsuki Yagami. They had both come from different parts of Japan. They were unrelated at all. But their names were so close that not even Misa could tell the difference with her Shinigami eyes. And even more unnerving. He looked exactly the same as Light. He also acted like Light had. Or he acted really well. He had taken Light's place and become the God of the new world.

He ground his teeth a little as he stood. This was out of control. Now the masses would panic with the knowledge that Kira was still around. They wouldn't know what to do. Light was labeled as another victim and everyone would be mourning him. Even to his corpse, they had been shameful. They had disgraced his body because they had believed he was Kira. But now they knew differently and they would be ashamed. Then, the young man smiled as he looked out the window. Tokyo looked dead from here, in this abandoned warehouse. Perfect. It was the perfect place for a dead man to hide.

Light Yagami watched as a single car drove down the street. Yes. This was the perfect place for a dead man to hide. It was silent here. Quiet. Like the grave yard. The youth's handsome face still shone proudly in his defiance against death itself. Because he wouldn't rest until he had brought Kira to justice. Of course, many people in the world saw Kira as God. As a good man. But Light knew differently. Light had seen the evil in his face. He had watched helplessly as his evil unfolded in the world and then crashed down on top of him. But now he was free. Finally, Light could go out and make a difference. He could save the world from Kira. Even if he had to hide in the shadows like Riyuzaki had done.

Light ran a hand through his short brown hair. His blue eyes flashed dangerously in the moonlight as he contemplated how best to take Kira down. His shirt was unbuttoned now, revealing to the world the scars on his chest from where Matsuda had shot him. Then he smiled a little. Unfortunately for Kira, Light had found a way to defeat the Death Note. He had not died because he had tricked Ryuk to write his name in the Death Note on the same day as Kira, having them completed in the time allotted for the two Death Notes to cancel each other out. But he had another weapon. Another strange power granted to him by a Shinigami, that allowed him to withstand the power of the Death Note. Though he knew there were other ways that were easier for humans to obtain that could nullify the power of the Death Note. Yes. Light could remember the strange encounter as if it were yesterday.

* * *

"_Light Yagami," a voice called from the shadows. "I know you have fought hard to live. But for why?"_

"_Who are you?" Light gasped, in pain. His chest hurt badly._

"_Answer me Light," the voice commanded. Light shuddered. He didn't have to see him to guess who this was. _

"_Because I must destroy Kira," Light replied. "I have to punish him for his crimes and stop this madness. Before it spreads and kills everyone."_

"_Human compassion," the voice replied with an amused chuckle. "I have heard of it. It is amusing to us. We were once humans as well. Humans with the power to kill who we wished. But we were punished to become Shinigami and exist as monsters. We rule over death. And I rule over the Shinigami. I am the king of the Shinigami."_

"_The king...?" Light asked. Then he paused. He could hear behind him the clanking of strings of gems. Then, the king of Shinigami landed in front of him. And Light froze in terror. This creature was a creature of death. He even made Ryuk look like a harmless little child. _

_The king of Shinigami was a powerful creature. His large body was like that of an athlete's, strong and full of muscle, though it was also chalk white. On his head was some sort of skull like formation that was gold and full of jewels. He wore many jewels and precious gems, just like a human king might. But he seemed all the more terrible for it. Like Ryuk and Rem, he was in need of no clothes, though he still wore a sort of loincloth. And he carried in his hand a large scepter. It was gold and topped with a golden skull with glittering gems in its eyes. He stood tall, not at all hunched over like Rem or Ryuk. And he appeared human in proportion of his limbs. Unlike Rem, whose arms had been very long. Light vaguely remembered Rem stating that the king was not hard to trick, and that Ryuk boasted that he had. Light could see why. Even looking at him, he seemed like he was powerful. Immeasurable. That was his intelligence. His wisdom. The number of people he had killed. His age. And Light couldn't help but feel a little scared. However, the king had seen Light's face and only laughed._

"_Do not worry mortal," he said. "My business here is with Kira, and Kira only."_

"_Then why did you come to me?" Light asked. "I know you can tell. That I'm..."_

"_That you are dying," the king said. "Yes. That I can tell. But I also know that you know of Kira."_

"_You're asking me to help you defeat Kira?" Light asked. "Then why not wait until I'm dead? It would be easier then wouldn't it?"_

_The king of Shinigami was silent for a moment, watching the boy. Light paused too, unable to read his face. Slowly, Light looked up and met the creature's eyes. They held death in them. Few creatures could stand to look at them. Even Shinigami. The king knew this well, and he paused when he saw the young man meet his eyes. Whatever secrets he was hiding then he began to tell. After all, if this human had the inner strength to literally look death in the eyes then he knew that he could trust him._

"_Listen well mortal," the king said. "I will not repeat myself. I have an enormous amount of power. Because of this, the living world cannot sustain my presence for long. To remain in this world, I must connect myself to a strong willed human. I have chosen you because you are that person, besides the fact that you know Kira in and out is to my advantage. What Kira has done has upset the balance of death. I cannot allow his evil to continue, or everyone living and dead will be in danger. And my job is to guard the dead."_

"_Then why don't you just kill him with your Death Note?" Light asked. The king regarded him slowly._

"_That is not possible," he replied. "That too would upset the balance. The best way would be to allow a human to destroy Kira. The living must undo what the living have done. That is the way the world has worked since the beginning. A living person must bring Kira to justice. If I did, then where would we be? Back to the beginning of this cycle. That is another reason why I need you, Light Yagami."_

"_So, you want me?" Light asked a little nervously._

"_Do not fear," the king replied. "What I ask of you is little. I ask for your mind. With it, Kira can be brought to justice. I also ask for your strength. With it, I can remain in this world. Though I cannot directly interfere with Kira's plans, I can help in my own way. My power would be to your disposal, including my power to nullify the power of the Death Note when used against me. Because you will be the human embodiment of me. I would help you with my knowledge, and only appear if necessary. I would protect you against what harm I can. And I could supervise your actions and insure that this accursed circle came to a close at last. Like your shadow, I would remain out of sight, but always near. My powers are still very strong though. It will be painful at times. But, if you endure it, then we can at last defeat Kira. And in return, I will be sure that your soul reaches heaven. That is the best gift I can give. And I would protect those in this life that you asked me to. What is your choice, Light Yagami?"_

_Light paused and looked up at the Shinigami King. He was a terrifying creature. And being the human embodiment of a god of death seemed strange and painful. He was nervous. Would he rather die right here than be that? But then he thought of his mother, his sister, his father, of everyone whose lives had been changed forever because of Kira. Then his resolve became firm. He looked up again into the eyes of the Shinigami king. He nodded, all of his determination in his eyes. _

"_Kira must be stopped," Light said. "To that end I would give my life. That's all." Suddenly, the Shinigami king laughed. It was a full laugh, booming around the room. It would give away his location and everyone would come soon. _

"_You amuse me human," the king said. "But then again, humans always have. Very well Light Yagami. We have sealed our deal. Now prepare yourself. The time has come for you to die. But being the ruler of death, I will return you to life once I am ready for your services to begin. Then, our journey together will truly begin."_

* * *

Light paused. Soon Kira would reappear. He knew that well. Behind him, his shadow convulsed and twisted. Then it became the shadow of the King of Shinigami. It still attached itself to Light's feet, though it extended several feet higher than Light was tall. It was Light's shadow, because he was the human embodiment of the King of Shinigami. But he had been with the King for a year. It didn't bother him anymore, though the world seemed much different than it had before.

"How soon?" the King asked simply.

"Soon," Light replied. "Probably tomorrow. It's time for us to move."

"Good," the shinigami replied. "Then we'll prepare. Do you have what you need?" Light nodded, glancing to his desk. Within the drawer, he had hidden a white hoodie and a silver mask that hid his entire face.

"Everything's ready," Light replied. "We'll make our appearance tomorrow. We'll enter the world as Kira did, as a shadow, nameless. We'll allow the people to name us. That's all we can do. We'll appear at the same time as Kira. We'll let the whole world know that we've appeared to fight Kira. I might even need some of your power to finish the plan."

"It is yours," the King replied. "Whatever you need, I will supply it. Just be prepared Light. The world changes quickly. You know that better than most. What do you think about the others?"

"L isn't stupid," Light replied. "Even if I never really met the guy, I know that. He'll know what to do. And I think he'll appear at the same time as Kira. Then, we'll appear too. The world will soon know that there are more powers in the world than those of Kira. Because if he stands for death, then I stand for life." Light's shadow slowly turned its head to look at him.

"You are a strange human," the King replied. "But that may prove to make the difference. Very well. If you must be life, then be life. And I will give what help I can."

Light nodded, knowing that the King would see it even if he had disappeared again and left Light's own shadow behind. Slowly, Light looked up towards the moon. It was partly hidden behind a cloud now.

_As if the world were weeping, _He thought. _The sky hides its beauty tonight. _

Yes. The world was changing. Kira had made it that way. But there were still those who could fight back and prove that humanity would accept no more gods than those they already had. Still, if Kira was the god of death, the Light was the god of life, and L was the god of truth. And there were probably other such "gods" as well. Who knew how many gods this world had been hiding all along?

Light turned away from the window and sat down again in the chair. He leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling. Soon, chaos would begin again. He felt his eyes narrow slightly.

"So Ryuk," he asked the crack in the peeling paint on the ceiling. "how are you enjoying yourself now?"

* * *

**And that's chapter one.**

I plan on posting more chapters of this today. At least Chapter two. But anyway, feel free to go down below and review or whatever else you want. I love Death Note. :D

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Savara

**Chapter two, because I got bored.**

So anyway, to anyone who decides to read my story, thanks! I hope you're enjoying it. Feel free to tell me how you think I'm doing! I will take criticism if you want to give it, or if you feel like throwing out some sort of story idea then I'll be sure to consider it and see if I can put it into the story!

**I own nothing but the story line of the Fan Fiction and the OC's in this story.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Savara

* * *

Light sighed, his hands a little shaky. He knew that today was the day. Today, he had to be ready. And yet he was still nervous. He knew why well. It was because he didn't feel ready to be shoved into the spotlight. No matter how much he tried to deny it. After being thought dead for a year, he wasn't ready to reappear, even as a person with no identity. But the Shinigami King was counting on him. He couldn't pause to wonder what was going on. He pulled the hood up on his hoodie, hiding his hair. Then he slid on the silver mask. It covered his face and shone in the light. Black cloth inside hid his eyes. Nothing on him was visible now, only his hand. He wore blue jeans and black tennis shoes. He wanted to look as normal as possible while still hiding his identity. He checked the hood to make sure it wouldn't fall off. Then he leaned his back against the wall and sighed again.

Soon, everything would change. That was just how things were. He looked up, watching the many lighted billboards as they flashed their advertisements or television shows. He wondered how long it would be before they actually realized how different this day really was. Light had been standing here all morning. Now it was around noon. Anytime now. He could feel the Shinigami King shift nervously in his mind.

"Hurry up Matsuda," he heard someone call. Light couldn't help but look. He could see Matsuda and another police officer that he didn't know running closer. They had their guns pulled. "We have to go. L is counting on us!"

"I'm coming," Matsuda insisted.

Then however, the two police officers saw Light and stopped, watching him carefully. Light remained silent and continued to look at them. Matsuda looked very much the same. He had long shoulder length black hair and curious blue eyes. Some of the innocence had left his eyes. Certainly, he wasn't as innocent as a child, but more than most. His eyes seemed sad now. No doubt, he was sad about "killing" Light. The other police officer was tall and thin too. His hair was short and brown, and his eyes were distrustful and nearly black they were so brown.

"Do you think that this is him?" the unknown officer asked.

"No," Matsuda replied instantly. "He's not Utsuho. Kira wouldn't hide his face. He's too flamboyant for that. He wouldn't hide from us either." Light was impressed by Matsuda's knowledge.

"Then what are you doing here boy?" Utsuho asked, his eyes narrowing. "Take off your mask." Light simply shook his head.

"No?" Matsuda asked. "Who are you?" Light regarded him for a moment.

"Someone who wants to see Kira brought to justice," he at last replied. Both police men paused.

"Then, you're with L?" Utsuho asked.

"No," Light replied. "I'm with no one."

"How do we know we can trust you then?" Utsuho growled.

"You will see later," Light promised. "Soon, I will tell the world."

"Come on Utsuho," Matsuda insisted nervously, tugging on the man's sleeve. "We don't have time for this."

The two police men glanced at one another, unsure of what to make of the masked man. But then they turned and continued on their way. Soon, they were lost in the crowd. Light watched them go a little sadly. There was a breath of air on his shoulder, and he knew that the King had leaned over to speak to him quietly.

"Was that wise?" the shinigami asked. "They could have recognized you."

"Humans are gullible," Light replied. "I'm 'dead'. They wouldn't have recognized me. Not yet. Perhaps later. But I am announcing my presence to the world now. It will only be a matter of time before someone recognizes me."

The shinigami went silent. Light knew that it was probably because he had disappeared again. It was a little unnerving to be followed constantly by the god of death. But it was strangely comforting too. Now Light knew that he could protect everyone that he loved. It wouldn't be long now.

Light turned and walked slowly through the crowd, easily disappearing. He was heading for the center of the square. There was a park bench there. There he could stand in plain view of all. He knew that Kira and L would both appear on the two biggest screens. Kira would choose it because he believes he is god. And L would choose it to let everyone know that he was Kira's equal and he wouldn't give into what Kira wanted. Light paused, sitting on the park bench with his back to the two screens. Both L and Kira had eyes everywhere. They would see him.

He noticed Matsuda and Utsuho spot him. They began to talk quietly and nervously. They didn't know what he was doing, but he had gained their attention now. And soon he would have the attention of the entire world. He had alerted the news crews to be here. They were skeptical at first, but after having nothing much to report since Kira disappeared, they had come. He could see the news van here as it was filming the scene.

The sounds of the advertisements behind him suddenly died. Light knew it was time. Suddenly, people were screaming. People began to panic a little. He knew what they saw. On one screen was a black screen with a white K on it. The voice however was no longer garbled. It didn't need to be, since everyone knew who Kira was. Light bristled a little as he heard Kira laugh. It was like hearing his own voice come out of a stranger's face.

"Did you really think that I was gone?" Kira asked. "I've never left. I came to this dreadful world to recreate it. If your heart is pure, then you have nothing to fear. I will punish the criminals of the world and create a new world order."

The camera crews were now all over the scene. People were still panicking when suddenly the other screen went black as well. A white L appeared on it. The people began to calm, though there was still some confusion among the people. They turned to watch L's screen. He was their hope in a way. He was the last hope for the world that was still fighting Kira. L began to speak, and his voice was no longer garbled either. It didn't need to be. Kira already knew what he sounded like.

"Did you think, Kira, that we would allow you to continue this?" L asked. "You're just another murderer, no matter how you look at it. Your world order will be nothing more than an excuse for you to kill those that you don't like."

"L," Kira acknowledged with a laugh. "I thought I had killed you for sure. But it seems I was wrong. What made you decide to come back now? For someone who wants to protect the people of the world from me, you didn't even try to help Light now did you?"

Light paused as he listened a moment. L remained silent for a moment. Light could imagine his face. Perhaps he would be wincing. Perhaps he would have eyes full of rage. Or perhaps his face would remain as impassive as ever. But Light decided that the second was more close to the fact, because when L spoke next, he sounded angry.

"What you've done is unforgivable," L hissed. "I will make sure to bring you down no matter what. Do you even care how many people you've murdered? How many lives you've screwed over? Or does that matter to you?"

"Why should it matter?" Kira laughed. "Light was a useful pawn. Don't you use people like I do L? You use them and throw them away."

"I'm nothing like you," L hissed.

Light had listened enough. He was partly tired of hearing them bickering, and partly tired of lying in wait. He was ready to step out into the open again. He wanted to make a difference in this world, no matter how much effort it took. At last he stood.

Everyone's eyes were on him now. L and Kira were watching him as well. No doubt, they were watching the live coverage. They could probably see his face, hear him. Matsuda and Utsuho paused in the crowd. They were watching him now. Slowly, Light looked up and out at the people

"And who would you be?" Kira asked.

"I am someone who wants to see you fall, Kira." Light replied. Kira and L both paused. He wondered what they were thinking. Had they recognized his voice? Were they confused.

"And how would you do that?" Kira asked with a sneer. "Can you defeat me?"

"I can," Light replied, turning and looking at the screen with the K on it. "Because I know your secret. Light Yagami picked up a mystical book called 'Death Note'. With it, a shinigami could kill people and steal their lives to add to their own. Yes. Shinigami exist. But when Light tried to get rid of it, you stole it and killed him. You can't deny it. Your power comes from the Note Book."

"How do you prove it?" Kira hissed. He was on the defense now.

"'Anyone whose name is written in this note book shall die'," Light said. "'The person writing the names must picture the face of the person in their mind so people with the same name won't be affected'. Those are two of the rules in the Death Note."

"Fine," Kira snarled. "Yes. I have a Death Note. Who knows how many are really floating out there though? I'm one of many."

"There are only two," Light replied. There was a few seconds of silence as Kira digested the information. L seemed surprised too. He was silent.

"How do you know so much?" Kira hissed. Light was silent for a few moments.

The time had finally come. It was time to tell the world what he was. He felt nervous. The whole world was watching him, waiting to see what he said. He was a stranger. He was no one. But what he said next would make him a someone. He felt his shadow shift. The king was ready, for whatever happened. Light couldn't be scared now. He lifted his head proudly.

"Shinigami exist," he said. "They live to take life. That is their purpose. But what you have done has upset the balance of life and death. Enough so, that the king of Shinigami himself had to come to earth." he paused for effect. The silence told him all that he needed to know. "That's right. The king of shinigami is here now. He can't remain in this world without a human host. I am the human embodiment of the most powerful Shinigami." again, silence.

"Shinigami can't interfere with the world," Kira said. "They can only watch."

"That's why I'm here," Light replied. "I have his powers. Now what do you think of your new world Kira? The powers of death have turned against you. If you are the god of death, then I am the god of life. I will take you down. Justice will prevail."

"Justice?" Kira laughed. "What is justice but a single man's ideal of how the world should be? I live to preform my justice, and you yours. To you, I am evil. But any person can believe themselves good. And their enemies believe that they're evil. But to the person, their enemies are also evil. So, you are the human embodiment of a Shinigami? Big deal. I'll still destroy you. No one who stands in my way will live."

"That's what makes you so foolish," Light couldn't help but reply. "You don't understand. I have stood against you before. Under a different face. Under a different name. And still I stand here to defy you. You've never killed me, even though you believed you had."

"Then what is your name now?" Kira snarled.

"I have none," Light replied. "I am no one. Yet I stand for everyone. Everyone who wants to see you fall, living and dead."

There was silence. L and his group were no doubt frozen, wondering who this person was and how he could know so much. Kira was paused too, confused, angry, wrathful, smug. It was hard to tell which when he couldn't see his face. So Light waited in silence as the people behind him mumbled amongst themselves nervously. Everyone was waiting. What would Kira do now? But then Kira started to laugh again. It sounded perfectly sane, if only a little mocking.

"So, you are god?" Kira asked. "And L, you claim you are equal to me? That means that you believe yourself a god in some ways. But I can't have that. I am the only god in this world."

"Why do you do what you do?" Light asked. There was a few seconds of silence.

"I kill because I must," Kira replied. "Like so many others, what I loved was taken from me by a criminal."

"So," Light said in a reproachful voice. "you will kick at every stray dog you see simply because one bit you? Where's the logic in that?"

"You seem so much like me," Kira replied thoughtfully. "Perhaps you might have followed the same path as me if given the chance."

"No," Light replied. "I would not."

"Fine then," Kira said, his voice telling that he was bristling. "You believe yourself a god? Let's test that then. Do it now."

"No, stop!" L cried. He had realized what Kira had just done.

But so had Light. He looked over his shoulder as several people jumped out of the crowd, pulling out guns. They were going to punish this man for disobeying their god, for mocking him. At the same time, as L cried out, Matsuda and Utsuho leaped forward, pulling out their own guns to stop this. They didn't know this person, but anyone who knew so much as was willing to defy Kira could prove to be an ally. But there was too of them and seven of the others.

A woman somewhere screamed and the sounds of gunshots could be heard ripping through the air. Two of those that supported Kira had fallen down. But then everyone had frozen. Light had raised a single hand. That's all it had took. He could feel the power of the death god coursing through him. And he had stopped the bullets in midair. They just hung there, suspended. Light lowered his arm, and they fell with a clatter to the ground. Police ran over and quickly grabbed the seven that had supported Kira and hauled them off, unsure of what else to do at this point. Light turned back to look at the screen with the K on it.

"Do you see now Kira?" Light asked. "All of the powers of death have turned against you. You can't hope to stand long."

"I don't fear death," Kira snarled.

"But you'll feel it's sting all the same," Light replied.

Light turned and walked away. There was no more ceremony. He had said what he had come to say. Now he was leaving. That was all there was too it. The crowd silently parted and allowed him to walk past. Kira and L both remained silent. They were both now calculating in their plans how to work around this new stranger. Both screens flickered off. And as if released from a spell, the people began to move again, quickly calling people on their cell phones, asking if everyone had seen that. Asking what was going on, looking up Shinigami.

"Hey wait," he heard Matsuda cry. The police officer ran up to catch up with him. "Where are you going?"

"To disappear." Light replied simply.

"Don't you want to defeat Kira?" Utsuho asked. "You should come with us. We could use all the help we could get."

"Would you really be willing to work with a freak like me?" Light asked. There was silence. Neither answered. In fact, they were a little nervous of the young man who was a god of death. "Besides," Light sighed. "I would rather not be mixed up with L yet. I need to figure out what I'm going to do. And I need to remain as hidden as possible for a while. If Kira knew who I really was...well it wouldn't be pretty."

"Who are you?" Matsuda asked again that day. Light looked at him.

"Someone you once knew, but know no longer," Light replied.

And with that, Light turned down a side street and disappeared again into the shadows. Matsuda and Utsuho watched him for a moment, confused. They were torn between going after him and not.

"Should we...?" Utsuho asked.

"No," Matsuda replied. "Something about that young man makes me sad. It seems like the whole world is on his shoulders. And he's right. I feel like I know him. Let's give him the space he needs until he decides where he ultimately stands."

* * *

L paused. Behind him, he could hear his team speaking to each other nervously. They had never seen powers like those. He must be a death god. There was no other way. But they had failed to notice the tiny details that he had. Even Watari hadn't seemed to have noticed. But L knew who it was.

He had never really met Light. He knew that. But Kira's acting was so good that it had fooled Chief Yagami completely. So in a way, he did know him. And no matter how much he might have tried to deny it, he had fallen in love with that personality. Even Kira though, hadn't seemed to have noticed the crucial details that L had.

This masked man was Light. L was sure of it. He moved the same way, spoke the same way. His and Kira's voices were too close together to be anyone else. Kira thought that he had killed Light. But he had thought that he had killed L too. And here he was. And why couldn't Light be alive? Even if he was dead, if the King of Shinigami had wanted Light's help, how hard would it be to bring Light back to life? L didn't believe anything until he saw definite proof that it existed. He was a little ashamed to have believed Kira's lie that Light Yagami was Kira, but now L couldn't deny the proof that was in front of him that this person, Light or not, seemed to have the powers of a death god. He would still need more proof. But he would see.

L didn't touch the pastry in front of him. And everyone had noticed now. L always ate sweets when he was thinking. But not now. Now he was thinking of something so hard that he ignored it. Like usual, he wore a white t-shirt with long sleeves, blue jeans and now shoes. His knees were pulled up to his chest and he was sitting at an odd angle on his chair, like a gargoyle perched to strike. His black hair was spiked, and there were dark circles under his dark eyes. Even Mello, Near, and Matt paused as they watched him. He was not acting normally.

"What do you think we should do?" someone asked. He wasn't even paying attention enough to try to figure out who had asked it, let alone gender.

"We'll have to wait," he replied. "I need to plan. A new piece has entered the playing board. N, M, and Matt. Come with me."

L stood and walked away, slightly stooped. Near, Mello, and Matt all glanced at each other. Then they silently stood and followed him out the door. Everyone else watched them go, wondering what they would plan. They were the geniuses of their group. Each had a different approach, but together, they proved to be one of the most dangerous teams in existence.

* * *

_Later..._

* * *

Light sighed as he sat down. The hoodie and mask had been removed hours ago, but he had to hide for several hours. He didn't want to be found yet, and he wasn't sure who was Kira's followers and who wasn't. Behind him, he felt his shadow shift again, then materialize. Now, the King of Shinigami was standing behind him, looking over his shoulder as he got onto the internet.

"So, it has begun," the shinigami said.

"It has," Light replied, sounding drained.

"And L?"

"He probably recognized me," Light replied. "I'm sure of it. I wonder what he's thinking now."

"And what are you doing now?" the Shinigami asked.

In reply, Light pointed at the screen as he pulled up a website and looked at it. The shinigami read over it. It appeared that people had taken notice of their show. There were several pictures of Light's "performance" earlier. People were speculating who it really was. One or two guessed correctly, but everyone else said it was impossible. Light smiled a little. How could people be so gullible?

He scrolled down the page, reading the articles. Then he paused as he read the name. It was a strange name. And even the Shinigami paused when he saw it. There was a few seconds of silence.

"Savara?" the shinigami asked.

"Yeah," Light replied. "That's what people are calling us. The name 'Kira' was taken from the English word 'killer'. And so this name, 'Savara' was taken from the English word 'savior'. It seems that people expect us to end Kira's reign."

"That is what I came to do," the shinigami replied.

"Then we'll do it," Light replied. "We'll have to be ready. We're sitting on a mine field. One wrong step could have us blown up."

"Then don't misstep Light," the Shinigami replied as he disappeared.

Light glanced around. It appeared that he was alone again. He knew he wasn't. The shinigami was always there. But he couldn't help but sigh. He had never felt so alone before. He wondered about his family. His sister was apparently recovering from her encounter with Mello. His mother and sister lived in the country now. They were probably glad that his father was alive. And they were probably sad that Light was dead, now that they knew the truth.

_Still, _he thought fondly. _I wish you both luck. I wish you all luck. Because I might not have any._

With a sigh, Light sat down on the edge of the small bed here in this room. He was drained. But he knew that no matter how tired he was, life moved on, and his part in this play went on too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

I apparently couldn't have resisted the urge to make Light and L a couple in this story. So I guess I'll have to add that in. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story. Review, Favorite, Follow, whatever you would like to do. And did anyone else notice that L, Kira, and Light have said some things that make nice quotes for life in general? Lolz that's what happen when you write about geniuses.

**I hope you enjoyed and will continue to enjoy. **


	3. Turning Time

**Here's Chapter three!**

This story's become more popular than I expected, at least in this amount of time. It's only been up one or two days! Still, thanks to MellaTheKnightmare for being to first to favorite, review and follow, and to Ventus286 for following! This chapter too is especially dedicated to the reviewer who posted as "Guest"! I'm glad that this story has made your day and I hope it continues to do so! I hope this next chapter will be worthy of your dedication to this story, and I hope you enjoy! I've changed a little in this chapter too. I hope it's not too confusing.

**I own nothing by any OC's and the story line of this Fan fiction. I don't own Death Note.**

**So let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Turning Time

* * *

"Are you really sure?" the shinigami king asked. "I cannot hinder you either way, but is it wise?"

"Probably not," Light admitted. "But I'd feel better for it. Besides, I think they need it. And I'm sure my father will be keeping an eye on them too. The rumor will get to him. I'm sure of it." the shadow of the shinigami watched the boy, his true mood unreadable.

"There's no telling how they will react, Raito," the shinigami said, using the literal Japanese version of his name rather than the English version he was used to hearing. "They might think you are Kira."

"I know," Light replied, holding up the sliver mask. "That's another reason why I'm taking this. It might calm them a bit, and it might help me convince them."

"But why Raito?"

"Because we need the help of L," Light replied, sliding the mask on. "I know he probably already knows, but it'll help convince him if everyone else suspects as well. I'm not sure if I want to work directly with them, but at least we should convince him that we are not his enemies."

"Very well," the shinigami king replied. "Then go and do what you must. But be quick about it."

"I know," Light replied, seemingly to the silent night air.

Light pulled the hood up, both to hide the color of his hair and to block some of the cold wind that was blowing. It was a miserable night to be out. So no one was. No one would see him. Not even Kira and L with their many spies. Light had already calculated for that anyway, just in case. Still, he didn't feel remotely ready as he trudged to the front door of the house. It was out in the country a ways. Away from the city. But it was a beautiful place nonetheless.

Light reached the front door and knocked. He waited a moment as he heard movement behind the door. Someone was looking through the key hole. He waited patiently. The person was looking at him, measuring him up. At last, the door opened, and he saw his mother. She seemed to have aged many years. Her hair was still black and hung down to her chin. Her eyes were brown. And she watched him carefully. She didn't look inclined to trust him.

"Savara," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to speak with you, Mrs. Yagami," Light said. She regarded him a moment.

"People say that you've come to save the world," she said. "But I heard similar when Kira appeared and murdered my son. I suppose you've heard of it."

"I know the story better than most," Light admitted. She froze and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

"Light?" a voice came from the hallway. "Mom is that Light? It sounds just like him."

They both turned looked. It was Sayu, his little sister. He paused when he saw her. She seemed better now at least. Her eyes were still dull, though she seemed able to see them. Their mother glanced at Light and then walked over to her daughter. She took her hands, but she seemed unable to look away from Savara.

"Sayu," their mother said. "Light's dead. You know that."

"Then who's that?" Sayu asked, not understanding. Light felt his eyes soften a little behind his mask. He couldn't hide from her. And he could finally see some light in her eyes again. She had been so sad when she thought he had died. He had been watching her for about a year. Now she seemed like she had a little hope.

"That's...that's Savara," her mother attempted to explain.

"Come in," Sayu told Light. He paused a moment, then came in and closed the door. Then she held out her hands to him.

"Sayu, what are you doing?" her mother asked nervously.

"Come here," Sayu insisted.

Light paused, watching her. His mother certainly didn't seem to want him any where near her. He couldn't blame her though. She had only just realized that she hadn't lost her husband. For a while, she thought she had lost nearly everything to Kira. She had only just gotten her daughter back, and her husband. But Sayu was insisting that he come over to her. Should he? He was about to give away his biggest secret, one that he had been keeping from everyone. At last however, he gave in and walked over. She took his hand in hers.

She gently ran her fingers over his, closing her eyes. They both watched her, waiting. His mother looked ready to figure out some way to defend her if he proved hostile, though she had no idea how. Then Sayu slid her hand under his, like he had used to do when she had asked for help on homework. He had used to take the pen from her hand that way. Her eyes flew open. Slowly, she reached forward and took off his mask. He was at an angle so her mother couldn't see his face. She looked into his face. He knew she couldn't tell. She couldn't trust herself with it, if she had been fooled by Kira. She couldn't bring herself to believe what she was seeing.

"What color did I want to paint my room?" she asked, looking into his face.

"What are you...?" their mother began. But Sayu shook her head at her.

Light paused, thinking. Sayu could see the wheels in his head turning as he thought. Blue. That was his first guess. Only, she had said that so many times, he was sure that Kira had heard it too. She always wanted to paint her room blue. But Light knew something that Kira didn't. When Sayu was small, she and Light had used to play this game. Everything they said had to be opposite of what they really wanted. Maybe that's what she was doing. And the opposite of blue was...

"Orange," Light replied. Sayu paused, and their mother waited for Sayu's verdict.

There was no response at first. Sayu just continued to stare into Light's face. She pulled the hood off of his hair. Their mother gasped, freezing. Now she could see him, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. Was he Kira? Who else could he be? But that answer he had given...

Sayu continued to look at Light, and Light continued to look back at her. Then, he smiled, a little sadly. Suddenly, tears filled her eyes, and she grabbed him, falling forward a bit out of her wheelchair so he had to catch her. She started sobbing into his shoulder.

"It's you," she sobbed. "It's really you...Light!"

"I've missed you Sayu," Light replied.

He couldn't help but smile a little. She had attached herself to him. She probably wasn't going to let go anytime soon. He couldn't see his mother's face, but he knew she would be surprised. She also knew that Sayu knew Light the best out of anyone. They had always been best friends. He felt his mother's trembling hand touch his shoulder.

"Light?" she asked. "But how?"

"Everything I said to Kira was true," Light replied. "And I did die...but the King of Shinigami kind of brought me back."

"But...how?" she insisted. "How can you be a Shinigami? You're human Light, I know you are!"

"I am, but I'm also the human host for a Shinigami," Light replied. "It's a lot to explain, I'm sorry."

"Then perhaps I should help explain," a voice came from behind him.

Light felt a familiar drop in his strength as the Shinigami appeared. And he did appear. The Shinigami king appeared in the room like he had before Light a year ago. All of his splendor, both good and terrible, were revealed to the two women at last. Light didn't even glance at him, but the two women froze and trembled as they looked at him. They couldn't meet his eyes. He couldn't stand up in here, so he was hunched over slightly. But he extended a hand towards the two women.

"Do not fear," he told them. "I have come only for Kira. That is my target, and that it will remain."

"This is the Shinigami King," Light told them. "He's here because he wants to get rid of Kira as much as we do. So he helped me a bit."

"You hardly needed my help though," the king said, looking at Light. "You tricked Ryuk into writing your name at the same time as Kira, canceling the two Death Notes. It was very clever. It kept you from dying. Still, your 'death' was beneficial to both of us. It allowed us the time that we needed to prepare."

"I don't understand...what's going on?" his mother asked.

"I'm sorry mother," Light sighed. "There's a lot going on in the world that doesn't make sense. There's a lot in the world that we don't know about. But we'll have to pull through. That's all we can do."

Suddenly though, Light paused. The Shinigami had turned and looked over his shoulders. His Shinigami eyes were now fully open, like Light had never seen them before. He was watching something, through the wall. Someone. Light stood instantly and looked out through the front window without moving the curtains. He couldn't see anyone. But that didn't mean anything.

"What is it?" Light asked.

"Someone is there," the Shinigami replied. "Someone by the name of Nate River. Does it mean anything to you?"

"What?" Light asked. He did indeed know who that was. "Is he alone?"

"Yes," the Shinigami replied. Light's eyes narrowed.

"But why?" Light asked. "What is he doing here?"

"Who is he?" Sayu asked. Light glanced at her.

"Like L, he is a genius," Light replied. "He was set to inherit L's legacy after he died. He went by the alias Near, and then by only a letter, N."

"N?" his mother gasped. "He was going after Kira. They thought that he..." she paused sadly. "stopped Kira. Then he disappeared for a year."

"Is he friend or foe now?" the shinigami asked.

"Friend," Light replied. "I'm pretty sure. I think he's working with L now."

"So he is here to talk to you?"

"Probably," Light replied, stepping away from the door. "Like L, he's not stupid. He probably recognizes me now that they've had some time to think about it. There's no use in hiding then."

"You seem to know how these people work," Sayu said.

"Of course," Light replied. "Just, unfortunately, like Kira."

The two women winced at the mention of the murderer's name. Light however sighed and leaned against the wall, watching the door. The Shinigami King remained at his side, watching the door as well. Light's mother glanced at the Shinigami, wondering how N would react. But N had already seen a Shinigami before. One more wouldn't scare him. Like Light, he was too set in his ways and too intellectual to be frightened by such a trivial matter as death. There was a knock at the door. Slowly, his mother helped Sayu back into her wheelchair and then paused at the door. She seemed surprised at who she saw as she looked through the window at him. She was probably surprised to see someone so young. But Light knew too that he had gotten taller in the year he was gone. He still looked like a child though. The woman glanced at Light and then opened the door.

"Mrs. Yagami," Near said. "I am Near. May I come in?"

"Y-yes," she replied.

She stepped out of the way, and Near came in. He was taller now, but he still wore all white, and had startlingly white hair. It seemed strangely out of place for his age, but they didn't question it. The boy's gray eyes watched everything carefully, analyzing and calculating. He seemed oddly quiet. He paused as he looked at Light, but as Light had expected, he hadn't seemed surprised at all to see him. He had expected it. Though he did seem a little surprised to find him here of all places. He glanced up at the Shinigami once, then looked back at Light. The King hardly seemed to warrant his interest at all. Seemingly satisfied with Near's reaction, the Shinigami disappeared again.

"Light, I'm surprised I found you so easily," Near said.

"Really?" Light asked, sounding slightly amused. "I'm surprised none of you had found me sooner. Still, fate seems to work in strange ways, doesn't it?"

"I'm not sure I believe in fate," Near replied. "But there's no time now for a philosophical debate. You knew that we had guessed then?"

"I did."

"Yet you hid from us?"

"The truth is," Light sighed in reply. "I'm not sure where I stand. By myself? Or with others? Besides I've become quite... dangerous."

"Who in this world isn't dangerous to something, even if only to the ants that they so heedlessly crush beneath their boots?" Near asked in reply.

"I thought you said we had no time for a philosophical debate," Light said with a raised eyebrow.

"I will take the time if it can help you make up your mind," Near replied. "You have to decide where you stand, and quickly."

"Maybe we can't," Light replied. Everyone else paused.

"We?" Near asked. Light paused too. He hadn't realized what he had said.

"Sorry," he replied. "It's a habit I've fallen into now. You have no idea what its like to have someone else inside of your head. You start thinking... differently."

"I can imagine," Near replied. "Or at least, I think I can."

"Who knows?" Light replied with a sigh.

There was a few moments of silence, where Light and Near continued to stare at each other, trying to read the mind of the other. Yet there seemed to be no winner in their silent struggle of wills. So completely foreign they were to one another that they couldn't seem to fathom the depths of the eyes that they were seeking to conquer. Light suddenly thought a moment of death. It was often the same. No one could see into it. Not even he could, with all of his knowledge of the creatures that controlled it. He could still tell nothing of it. He supposed that was the way it should be. No human should be able to see into death, because no human could come out of it.

_Still, _Light couldn't help but think as he watched Near. _I would much rather come face to face with death and every Shinigami ever created than to delve into the mind of men. Even my own mind scares me. Men are cruel and evil creatures. And Kira is just one more example of how bad it can get unchecked. Whoever it was that said that people were naturally good was a liar. People were naturally bad. Or is that just my opinion now? Who knows? Maybe I've just been flirting with death for far too long. I've begun to think like a Shinigami... or rather... the Shinigami King._

"Light," Near said, bringing his mind back to the present. "We need your help."

"And I'm not so sure right now if I want to give it," Light replied.

"Why?" Near asked, watching him.

"Because I feel like the longer I chase Kira, the more like him I become," Light admitted aloud at last. His mother turned to him instantly.

"Light," She cried. "Don't think that! You're nothing like Kira!"

"Aren't I though?" Light asked calmly. That calm tone made her pause. "I am Savara. You said it yourself. I come in the guise to save the world, but so too did Kira. He believes that what he does is right, and I believe that what I do is right. What makes us so different? Nothing. All people naturally have inside of them something that could easily make them turn into something like Kira. There's nothing we can do to stop it. So I fear that I too might become blind with my ambition and become like Kira. And if that happens, who will there be to stop me? Shinigami can't interfere directly in the world. That's why the Shinigami King must act through me. If I were to become evil, then what? This cycle would start over again."

"You won't become like Kira," Near said with conviction. Light turned to look at him.

"What makes you say that?" Light asked.

"Because you have something he doesn't," he replied. "And that's called self-control. You could have easily have used your powers to kill everyone in that square. But you didn't. Why's that? Because you have basic human compassion, that which is understood by the majority of people in the world, not the compassion of Kira and a few."

"If you ask people," Light said. "'Is killing wrong?' they will answer 'yes'. But most of them think then that it's okay to kill people if certain conditions are met."

"And do you believe in killing people?" Near asked.

"No," Light replied. "I'm surrounded by death. It's always in my mind. I'm tired of it. Why would I submit anyone to it then?"

"That's what makes you different from Kira," Near said. "You only act when you feel you must, and not against the innocent."

_But what makes the innocent? _Light asked himself quietly.

Light could feel it in his heart. He was cynical. He couldn't bring himself to face himself. He couldn't believe in his heart that he was good. He couldn't let go of the fact that he looked so much like Kira that people had mistaken the two of them for the other. What if he started acting like Kira? What if there really was no difference between the two of them? He wanted to stop Kira. But what happened once he did? Would he be satisfied with that?

"Light," Near said. "What are you so afraid of?"

_Myself, _Light thought, though he didn't say this aloud.

"I have to go," Light said instead. "There's a lot I need to prepare. You'll probably see more of me, whatever I decide to do."

"Wait!" his mother cried.

But the Shinigami had sensed that he wanted nothing more to do with this conversation. The creature banged his staff, making a resounding crack through the house even though he was no where to be seen. A dark tornado enveloped them, dragging them into darkness. Light staggered under the weight of the power, then he found himself in his secret warehouse, overlooking his secret street. He gasped and steadied himself against the wall.

"The powers are taking more and more out of you," the Shinigami said. "At this rate you will not be able to sustain my presence much longer. I apologize. I should have thought before I acted. I will conserve your strength more."

"No," Light responded. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm just glad to be out of there now. Though I don't doubt that Kira suspects the heavy toll that your powers can take on me."

"Then we must be careful," the Shinigami replied. "There are ways that he can destroy you, ways that not even I would have the power to reverse. Should he find one of these, then there is nothing anyone could do but pray for your soul."

"Is there really such power in the world?" Light asked.

"Oh yes Raito," the Shinigami said. "There are ways more mysterious than even the Shinigami themselves. You are aware that we can die?" Light nodded. "Then you understand. No one thing is meant to last forever. One day too, even I must cease to be. That is the world we exist in. If Kira should find a way to do one of these things, then it's possible your soul could be lost forever. Or you could die. Unless you prove to have fate on your side. Then you might survive. But we both know that fate is a fickle thing. She has no favorites. She simply plays her game and moves on to the next piece waiting in line."

"That she does," Light sighed. "And yet still people wish to turn back time and undo what she has done."

"Not just men wish this Raito," the Shinigami replied. "Not just men."

And with that the Shinigami fell silent and disappeared, speaking no more that night. Light paused, thinking on the creature. He seemed so sad and distant. He had lived in the shadows for a long time. There was a dark secret haunting the Shinigami, a dark past that he himself didn't seem to want to share. Light understood. He wouldn't push him to say anything that he didn't feel comfortable sharing. Light sighed, thinking of fate. He had called fate "she", as if it were a person. But who knows. Maybe it was. After everything he had seen, he couldn't just rule that out. There were many people who wished to turn back time and fate's role to play in their lives.

_Yes, _Light sighed. _I've become a sentimental person. Those close to death always are. But I am closer than most. Still, the people who can see death find themselves face to face with the things they had wrestled with the longest, and the ideas that had haunted them for many years._

* * *

**So there's the end of the chapter.**

This one was really heavy with thought provoking ideas. Omg AP classes are rubbing off on me. O.O

You can't deny though that Light meeting with his mother and sister again wasn't cute. I couldn't help it, the fan girl in me was screaming for it. And everyone knows that you have to appease the crazy fan girls. O.O

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I plan to post another chapter tonight and start on another just because the next one is going to be really short.

**Either way I hope you enjoy!**


	4. Oh Death

**Hey there!**

So thanks for keeping up with the story and thanks for liking it or reading it! I'm glad that so many people like it because I feel like I've worked really hard to create a story that will fit with the original but also expand the supernatural aspect of the story. I hope that you will continue to enjoy.

This chapter focuses mainly on the OC Tsuki, or Kira. Though I'll call him Tsuki in this part of the story.

**I own nothing but my Ocs and the original story of this fan fiction.**

**So let's get going!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Oh Death

* * *

Tsuki paced his room unceasingly, always watching the monitor as it hummed softly above him. He gritted his teeth in annoyance as he walked the room. The noise was distracting him. He also knew that several of his followers would be watching him as he moved around the room. That annoyed him too. Especially the one that he could see watching him. He had half a mind to kill her now. He didn't really have a need for her. But no. He wouldn't. She might still prove useful.

She stepped out towards him, bringing a glass of water in her hands. Misa Amane was the same as ever. She wore clothes only fitting of a model, anything that was completely scandalous. He gritted in teeth. For some reason that annoyed him too today, though usually he could care less what his loyal supporters wore. Her hair was blonde and hung unadorned to her shoulders, and her eyes were blue and full of worry. She paused and offered him the water. Suddenly angry, he knocked it out of her hands.

"Go away," he snarled over the breaking of glass.

"B-but," she said, surprised. "You're so upset about something. We're worried."

"You don't have to be worried," he snarled. "I'm thinking is all."

"Is it about Savara?" she asked. "If you want I can..."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME IN FRONT OF ME!" Tsuki roared. The girl shrank away from her god in terror. He paused when he saw that and sighed, forcing himself to calm. It wouldn't do any good for him to alienate his subjects. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just need some time to think alone for a while. Tell everyone else too. If I need you I'll call."

"R-right," she said. "U-um, I can come back later, with another glass. Here, let me just clean this up." she reached down to clean up the water and broken glass.

"No," he said, stopping her with as much gentleness as he could muster. "I'll do it myself. It'll give me something to do." she watched him for a few moments and then smiled. Then she kissed his cheek.

"I'll do what you ask," she replied. "I always have. I know that you love me. I'll only do what you ask because I know you're just using all of the other women."

With that she stood and walked away. Tsuki knelt down and began to pick up the glass carefully so he wouldn't cut himself. He saw Misa pause at the door and look in this direction. There was anger on her face, pure hatred even. He didn't think much of it. She was probably looking at the screen behind him that had L's logo on it where he had paused his video from when Savara had appeared. That girl was a complete mystery to him, even now after he had worked with her for so long. Distracted for a few moments, his finger got cut on a shard of glass. He thought he saw her turn away with a smile, but he shook the thought out of his head as the picked up the glass and dumped it into the trash can. Then he turned back to the video.

His eyes narrowed. There was something about it that bothered him: Savara. Something about that young man made his skin crawl. And not just the powers of the Shinigami that he had. But also something else. He had to know what. He sat down on the chair and turned off the audio. Then he began filtering through the images, trying to discern something about him. The young man's voice unsettled him, though he didn't know why. Maybe if he turned off the audio it would help him concentrate.

He paused then as he saw Savara's mask turned towards him. There had been a shadow pass over his mask, from a passing cloud or something. Either way, it had darkened the mask enough that he could see his eyes for a few moments through the cloth. The camera he was using was just at that angle that the color of his eyes could be seen. He paused the video and froze. He couldn't see them clearly, but they made his blood shiver all the same. His eyes narrowed as he thought. Slowly he stood and turned to a monitor that was off. Then he let his face assume the same one that he had often wore a year before, the shrewd calculating eyes of Light Yagami.

He snarled. He could see the resemblance. There was no doubt about it. Light Yagami was Savara. He punched the table, heedless of the blood that began to pour down his knuckles as the skin on them split violently. He had killed Light! Then again, he had seen the power of the Shinigami in him. Perhaps the Shinigami were favoring him. But no matter. Shinigami couldn't directly interfere with the world. All he needed to do was take care of Light. The rest of them would be easy.

He turned and walked over to a safe. Then he quickly entered the password masterfully so that anyone watching couldn't copy it. He opened it and removed the black note book, the one he hadn't used in a year. Ryuk had returned to the Shinigami realm with the other and returned it to its rightful owner. He had been forced to take Misa's as Ryuk returned to watch the fun unfold. He wasn't here now. But he soon would be, now that things were getting interesting again. Tsuki pulled out the Death Note and then a pen. He opened it to an unoccupied page of the journal and then began to write in it. He quickly wrote in a tidy scrawl the kanji, carefully picturing Light's face in his mind as he wrote it. But no sooner than he had finished, then the page suddenly caught on fire and burned away, leaving nothing but the charred edge.

"So," he said. "The Shinigami protects you, does he? Well no matter. There are other ways to destroy you Light. And I will find them."

Misa had been listening from the doorway. She had loved Kira. That much was true. But she had fallen in love with Light. She had been confused at first where her loyalties and lain when she had learned that Light was dead and Kira had used him. But after a while she had decided. She loved Light. He had never hurt her like Kira had. She would follow him to the ends of the earth. She knew that he would have never loved her. Not after her part in all of this. But she would be fine with that. She would carry on his legacy and find a way to stop Kira. She had failed at that since she didn't have her Death Note. She was no great planner. But Kira was blind to the fact that she was trying her best to plot his downfall.

Now however, she felt both joy and fear. Light was alive! She knew what she had to do. She had to find him. She had to help him, even if it would be to lay down her life for him. She loved him, whether or not he loved her, that didn't matter. It only mattered that she would give everything for him. She still had her Shinigami eyes. And she knew where Kira was. She knew where he was most likely to go. She could be of help. She knew she could. So she would have to prove to him that she could help.

She hurried off down the hallway, leaving Tsuki to plan for himself. Her eyes were scanning the halls, clutching at her bag. She knew who she was looking for, though few others could see him. She found him, mainly by the thirty or so apple cores that were littering the ground. And the loud crunching that sounded as he crunched on the apples.

The Shinigami paused a moment, watching her with little interest. His black crow like body and wings were folded at ease close to the ceiling, though he still managed to remind her of a jester in an old court. His face was a deadly white, his glassy yellow eyes with red irises watched her listlessly. Ryuk yawned as he picked up the next apple.

"If you don't have an apple for me, then leave," Ryuk said. "I don't want to listen to you whine."

"And it's any better than listening to Tsuki?" Misa asked. The Shinigami paused as he thought.

"No I'd rather listen to you whine. He's too worked up here lately," Ryuk replied. "What's up? I've never heard you talk about Tsuki with such disrespect before."

"That's because I'm bored too Ryuk," Misa replied. Then she paused, sure that her back was too the nearest security camera and the next one couldn't see her face clearly, she whispered her next words softly so the audio couldn't pick her up but would still be audible to Ryuk. "I'm going to destroy him." The Shinigami sat up, now much more interested than he had been in a long time.

"I thought you were in love with him," Ryuk whispered back.

"I'm in love with Light," she hissed. He paused, surprised, then laughed.

"So you want to fight him?" Ryuk replied. "Interesting. Very interesting." he dropped his voice level again. "So what do you want?"

"I need to find Light," she replied. "He's still alive. I'm going to join him."

"Switching sides?" the Shinigami asked. "Oh things just got so much more interesting. It looks like my fun is beginning again. Good. It's been too boring. So, you need to find him. You can do that yourself. That's not too hard. So why did you come to me?"

"I need you to distract everyone," she replied. "Light included. I need to get close to him without spooking him. If I can do that, then I'll maybe be able to gain Light's trust."

"Sounds like fun," the Shinigami laughed. "Count me in. As long as you keep me entertained, then I'll keep your secret. Tsuki's gonna find out eventually though."

"That's fine," she replied. "Let him. I'll be ready then. Thanks Ryuk. I owe you one."

She turned and began to run down the hallway. The Shinigami examined his apple, frowning as he spotted a bruise on it. Really, these people couldn't pick out decent apples for him. He looked up.

"Misa," he cried. She paused and looked back at him. "You owe me an apple." She smiled.

"Done," she replied, then turned and ran away again.

The Shingami swallowed the apple in one bite then laughed. He felt excited again. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. Finally, he wouldn't be bored again. He couldn't directly interfere with the world. So he didn't care who won or lost in the end. As long as he was entertained long enough to occupy him with new thoughts for the next millennium or so then he didn't care. He just didn't want to be bored. He pulled out his Death Note and pen, smiling ruefully at it.

"One distraction," he whispered to himself gleefully. "coming up."

* * *

**O.O Dis chapter doe...**

Wtf was I thinking? XD

Oh well. I agree with Ryuk. This plot twist is quite interesting. Don't you guys think so? Now Ryuk is entertained again and everyone is happy. Well, everyone except Kira. He won't be happy when he finds out one of his loyal followers has deserted him. And for Light no less.

I pretty much assumed that I could do this considering I have been in a similar situation as her before between two guys, one who was boyfriend and one who wasn't. (Well, similar enough, minus the fact that the guy I was pretending to like for revenge was a murderer like Tsuki. XD Don't date murderers people.)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and will leave a comment below telling me what you thought of this chapter.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
